


Revenge Is Sweet

by Directioner1988



Category: Duran Duran, Missing Persons (Band), Nik Kershaw (Musician), Queen (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Divorce, Live Aid, M/M, Mpreg, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: In my story Roger, John and Andrew are identical triplets and John and Simon are married/were marriedAnd to avoid major confusion the two Rogers will be going by their first and middle names where as John Deacon will be going by Deacy, also to avoid getting confused with the two Nicks, Rhodes will be going by Nicky and Kershaw will be going NikThe story is set in throughout 1984 & 1985Mid way through John changes his name back to Nigel Taylor and near the end of the story Simon changes his name to Charlie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In my story Roger, John and Andrew are identical triplets and John and Simon are married/were married  
> And to avoid major confusion the two Rogers will be going by their first and middle names where as John Deacon will be going by Deacy, also to avoid getting confused with the two Nicks, Rhodes will be going by Nicky and Kershaw will be going Nik  
> The story is set in throughout 1984 & 1985  
> Mid way through John changes his name back to Nigel Taylor and near the end of the story Simon changes his name to Charlie

**Revenge Is Sweet**

 

 **Everybody... Wait make that almost everybody has heard of the expression 'revenge is a dish best served cold' at least once or twice in their lives, maybe even more and the Duran Duran lads were no exception, almost all of the band had heard of the expression, seeing as those who had heard it had used the expression several times when wanting to get their own back either on each other or on a crew member...** **Prime example of this was back in April 1984... The 12th April 1984 to be exact:**

**-12th April 1984-**

**The band had not long arrived in Oakland, CA for the first of that night's gigs at the Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum Arena when they were ushered straight into sound check which as usual didn't bode well for a jet lagged and very temperamental Andrew Arthur Taylor, his mood though suddenly changed when they started running through the song Is There Something I Should Know? as he noticed Charlie looking over at him, it wasn't until the opening chords for Planet Earth had started though that John had noticed that his husband was flirting with his brother. Now apparently John wasn't the type of person to get easily jealous, but seeing the person whom he had married shortly after Rio was released flirt with his own flesh and blood, not only made his blood boil but also made jealousy get the better of him.** **Of course he knew he would have to wait until after that night's gig to confront them. Unfortunately matters were made even worse when Simon started flirting with Andrew during the actual gig itself, causing John to slip his entwined silver plated wedding ring off and look at it in anguish, his actions though didn't go unnoticed as Roger watching on notices as his brother bows his head and lets slip a few tears, shaking his head Roger mouthed 'Why Simon Why?' to himself**

**Roger was thankful that they were given a short break before going back on stage as it meant the oldest Taylor triplet would have more than enough time to go and check on his younger brother, who was sat in the arena's restrooms looking at his wedding ring that he had clasped in his left hand, in tears wondering if he had made a mistake in marrying Charlie so soon after getting together. He was brought out his thoughts by the soft tone of Roger's voice telling him that everything was going to be fine, John wasn't so sure but trusted his older brother, they were heading towards the dressing room when they bumped into Nicky, who just pulled them both into a hug before repeating the exact same words to John that Roger had told him. When they had returned back on to stage both Simon and Andrew noticed John's ring less finger, shrugging it off the two lads went back to performing for the fans and flirting with each other with an already upset John Le Bon watching on, the final straw came when they were just about to perform their final song Rio, having enough John raced off the stage in tears, reaching the dressing room he threw his bass on the leather settee and opted to get changed in the bathroom, he picked up his rucksack and slung it over his back before entering and locking the bathroom door. He slid down the closed door as tears began to fall from his eyes and soak his white shirt, completely at a loss on what to do and where to go, he sat on the floor wondering if should he give Simon another chance or should he just call time on their marriage. For the time being though John just sat on the cold tiled floor sobbing. Back on stage a stunned Simon just carried on singing unaware of what was waiting for him back in the dressing room, it was only after Simon had entered the dressing room and notices John's wedding ring along with a letter and an ultrasound scan on the make up table that made him finally realize that he may have threw his marriage away, totally oblivious to what was about to follow. He picked up the ring, letter and scan and wondered over to the settee and sat down, opening the letter he began to read:**

Dear Simon,  
Does the date 14th May 1982, mean anything to you because if it doesn't then let me refresh your memory... It was the day we tied the knot and I became Nigel John Le Bon, there was also something else remember when we were slow dancing to our wedding song 'Love Plus One by Haircut 100' at the reception, you whispered to me 'I promise I will never cheat on you' and sad to say that is exactly what you did Simon, you cheated on me with the one person I trusted, me own flesh and blood, me brother. Another date you should remember... 14th February 1984 I was suffering from severe morning sickness, so went to the doctor and discovered I was 3 months pregnant with our baby Simon... OUR BABY and before I mention the final date, I just have one question, did you ever love me because if you did, then you have a funny way of showing it. Anyway the final date 12th April 1984 while you were on stage flirting with Andrew, I rang my solicitor back in England and told him I'm divorcing you on the cite of unfaithfulness, one other thing before I go I've changed my name back to Nigel Taylor.  
From your soon to be ex-husband Nigel John Taylor

P.S I hope you have a great time dating me brother because you're both non-existent to me and also if you want custody of our baby once he or she is born then you'll have to go through the courts to gain joint custody

**As Charlie made his way back to the hotel still clutching the letter, scan and Nigel's wedding ring, he knew he had some explaining to do about his actions, not that Nigel wouldn't want to hear them anyway but he felt he owed Tigger an apology for his behaviour. As he headed to his hotel room he began to wonder if his marriage to Nigel was truly over, meanwhile back with Roger Andrew, being the resourceful lad he was known for, knew the band were going to need a bassist for the remaining 4 gigs in Oakland and San Diego, so got straight on the phone to his boyfriend back in England and explained their predicament to him, he was more than thrilled to hear his boyfriend say that Deacy would be thrilled to help, once he had thanked Deacy thousands of times and said goodnight to Roger Meddows, he hung up and got ready for bed when he heard Charlie pacing up and the hall way, yelling 'Has anyone seen Tigs, I can't find him', opening the door he saw Charlie totally freaking out before fully closing the door he hears an exhausted Nicky take Charlie back to his room to calm him down, when his eyes fell on a sleeping figure in the second bed, closing the door he edged closer to the bed and realized it was his brother. Deciding against telling the older lad where his husband was, Roger climbed into bed, turned out the light and fell to sleep. Next morning Roger awoke to find a note placed on his bedside table, rubbing his eyes he sat up and opened the letter and started to read it, letting a few tears slip at the part where John was considering where his future lay with Duran Duran knowing his soon to be ex-husband and their younger brother were in the band, when he heard a knock on his hotel door, telling the person to come in, he noticed Nicky was in tears, patting his bed Nicky took a seat and explained that he had received a phone call from Tigs say that Paul and Michael granted temporary leave from the band to get his head together.**

**'What if he leaves?' Nicky asks concern clearly shown in his voice**

**'We'll get to that part when and if it happens Nicks' Roger softly answers**

**'Rog, I know Simon is your brother-in-law but...' Nicky started**

**'Nicks, my brother loved him and he made him look such an idiot in front of everyone' Roger exclaims**

**'I just hope they both know what they've done' Nicky replies**

**'I doubt it and I know he's my brother and I shouldn't say this about him but he's an idiot, he knew what Simon meant to Tigger and he back-stabbed him by flirting with that asshole, and as for my brother-in-law, he's just a total arrogant twat, who needs a major reality check, he knew what he was doing was wrong and yet he carried on acting like he was single. Nicks I honestly would not be surprised if Tigs did divorce him, maybe it would teach him a lesson in being loyal to to those he loves' Roger exclaims as Nicky made his way to the door**

**'To be honest Rog, I wouldn't be surprised either, he doted on Charlie more than any of us could have possibly of thought or even realised' Nicky explains opening the door to discover Charlie pacing the hall way in tears, just ignoring his band mate Nicky returned to his hotel room and found Deacy sitting on the bed, closing the door, Nicky made his way over the opposite bed and sat down on it**

**'Roger Andrew said you needed a bassist for the rest of the gigs' he quietly replied looking up from the book he was reading**

**'Yeah, we do' Nicky smiled silently thanking his raven haired band mate**

**'Roger Meddows filled me on what happened' Deacy explained 'How is he?'**

**'Not good truth be told, he took a flight back to England to think about his future in the band and the future of his marriage' Nicky answered sighing heavily**

**'Wow, I honestly don't blame him whatever he decides' Deacy replies placing the book down on the bed 'But I can only guess that Andrew's up to his old tricks again'**

**'Yeah he is, how do you know about Andrew's escapades?' Nicky asked curiously**

**'Didn't he tell you that he tried to break his brother Roger Andrew and Roger Meddows up back in 1980**. **For an early Christmas present**   **Roger Meddows had invited Roger Andrew on Queen's The Game Tour when we performed in Birmingham, that night back the hotel Freddie heard sobbing coming from Roger Meddows' hotel room, so wondered over to find the door open and Roger Andrew consoling him, when he asked what had happened, Roger Andrew looked up and explained everything to Freddie. I had just arrived back at the hotel when Freddie, pushed me to one side and told me what had gone on and after demanding I know where Andrew was, I went off to find him and when I did I didn't hold back and called him a relationship ruiner before slapping him around the face and walked off'**   **Deacy explained when Duran Duran's tour manager yells 'Lads the sound check at Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum Arena isn't going to deal with itself'**

**After what seemed a never-ending trip of countless arguments over anything and everything, they arrived at the Arena ready for that day's sound check, Simon just looked like a little boy lost at the local county fair, he didn't even seem to acknowledge that his soon to be ex-husband wasn't there. Andrew meanwhile knew the harsh side of John Deacon, he had came across it before trying to break Roger Meddows and Roger Andrew and when Deacy found out courtesy of Freddie he went mad at Andrew and slapped him. Just before they headed backstage for a break from sound check, Roger Andrew wondered up to Deacy and thanked him for filling in for his brother, Deacy told him it was a pleasure to help. It was only when they reached their dressing room that Charlie had noticed a change in the band's bass player, Andrew carefully walked up to the sandy blonde haired lad and warned him about Deacy's harshness which he just shrugged it off. That night the Arena was packed with screaming Duranies, they didn't even seem to care that the bassist wasn't the band's usual bassist, as long as they were having fun. Once the gig had ended, the lads took time to catch up before leaving for the hotel, the main subject was how good Deacy was on the bass and after explaining he was taught the chords by John himself, he offered his help if they ever needed a replacement for a performance then he would be more than happy to help**

**A few days later the lads Sing Blue Silver tour was over and the band returned to England for an impromptu meeting about how the tour went and the disaster that quite coincidently became the reason why Nigel had made the choice to leave Duran Duran and to also start divorce proceedings after it came to light that he had an affair with Andrew shortly before they tied the knot which ultimately sealed the fate of the Le Bon's marriage, although John did make it perfectly clear to Charlie, that under any circumstances, 1) That no amounts of begging and pleading will give him any hope of a second chance and 2) He had changed his name back to Nigel Taylor and 3) He refused to be part of a band that had his cheating rat-bag of an ex-husband in. While their divorce was going through the standard and statuary proceedings, Nigel decided he would get his own back and make Simon suffer in the same way that Simon made him suffer, Roger more than enthusiastically jumped in and asked his boyfriend if he could help and after several attempts of persuasion and teasing, Roger Meddows said yes but only to help his future brother-in-law get his own back**

**'This is why I love you, you know?' Roger Andrew smiled planting a kiss on his boyfriend's lips before returning to watching the football on TV**

**'I know and I love you too' Roger Meddows smiled placing the Cornish Times newspaper down and joined his boyfriend watching the football**

**As the whistle blew for half time Roger Meddows suddenly had an idea in his head**

**'Hey Rog, baby just out of curiosity, you know this revenge idea of your brothers?'**

**'Yeah' Roger Andrew simply answered not taking his eyes off the TV screen**

**'Does it come with a reward for me?' Roger Meddows asked cheekily**

**'It might do' Roger Andrew teased turning to face the blonde haired drummer before planting a kiss on his soft pink lips**

**Knowing he had only several seconds to act before the whistle on the TV blew for the start of the second half, he gingerly grabbed his boyfriend's hand and dragged him upstairs to their bedroom, once they were both in the room Roger Meddows slammed the door shut causing the house to shake, before turning round and seductively making his way over to where a speechless Roger Andrew was standing supporting an erection harder than a rock cake trying to be eaten on a cold winter's day. As he made his over to his his boyfriend, he started to perform a strip tease for the younger lad, who's tight trousers started making him feel uncomfortable, so while keeping his chocolate brown eyes fixated on Roger Meddows, he unzipped them and slipped out of them, leaving him just standing there in a pair of bright blue boxers and an Aston Villa shirt**. **After several seconds of reaching Roger Andrew, Roger Meddows found his lips encapsulated with his boyfriend's soft red lips, as he made down to his Adam's apple he heard the raven haired lad let slip a moan of pleasure showing that he was enjoying their little make out session, deciding he was getting a little hot under the collar Roger Andrew broke the kiss and took his top off to reveal a toned physique, making Roger Meddows gawk at the sight in front of him**.

**'Fuck me, babe?' he let slip as his cheeks began turning a nice shade of Burberry pink**

**With Roger Meddows still gawking at the sight of his boyfriend, Roger Andrew took the opportunity to take of his boxers and throw the across the room, leaving him in just his birthday suit.** **Feeling like he owed his boyfriend for helping out, he judiciously took Roger Meddows' hand and pulled him towards the king-size bed where he pushed him down on it carefully before letting his knees meet the plush snow white rug and encasing his soft ruby lips around the tip of Roger Meddow's erection before diligently moving up and down his hardened cock, making the older lad moan in sheer pleasure,** **sensing his orgasm was a mere few seconds away, Roger Meddows grabbed hold of whatever he could get his hands on as only two seconds later, he came violently inside his boyfriend's mouth, letting stream after stream of his cum hit the inside of Roger Andrew's mouth**. **Once he had swallowed all that Roger Meddows could offer up, Roger Andrew got up off his knees and sat beside his boyfriend before gently pulling him into a kiss allowing him to savour the taste of his own cum that remained lingering on the younger lad's lips. Breaking the kiss the Birmingham born, Cornwall native began to rummage through his bedside table in search of protection letting out an 'aha' when he found what he was looking for... Chocolate flavoured lube and a Pasante chocolate flavoured condom (Roger Meddows ideas), closing the drawer he squeezed a blob of lube on his hand shuddering at how cold it was, as he coated his erection with the lube, his chocolate brown eyes caught glimpse of Queen's drummer getting frustrated over not being able to orgasm the second time**

**'Aww baby' Roger Andrew sighed as he rolled the condom down his hardened dick before joining his boyfriend on the bed**

**Being the gentle and caring lad he was known to be he carefully pushed Roger Meddows on to his back, making sure he was comfortable before slipping two lube covered fingers inside Roger Meddows and started thrusting them in and out, prompting the older lad to let slip several guttural moans of pleasure, adding a third finger upon the request of an euphoric feeling Roger Meddows, shortly followed by a fourth finger before pulling them out and replacing his fingers with his cock, attentively aligning himself, he cautiously pushed himself in inch by inch stopping each time to make sure Roger Meddows wasn't in any pain, it took several minutes for Roger Andrew to fully penetrate Roger Meddows, but as he knew it was better to be safe than sorry. After reassuring Roger Andrew he'd be OK, Roger Andrew began to thrust in and out of him, making the elder of the two moan mutter 'fuck' and shit' like a broke record on a gramophone as the headboard made contact with the wall as Roger Andrew felt ready to quicken up the pace of thrusting his erection in and out of Roger Meddows, both emitting illicit moans when a second orgasm hit the blonde haired lad coating both Rogers in a sticky mess,** **provoking Roger to unleash his load inside Roger Meddows. Once he had finished cumming Roger Andrew slowly slipped out of Roger Meddows and took the cum filled condom, tied it up and threw into the nearest bin before joining his sleeping boyfriend.**

 

**-13th July 1985-**

**15 months after the disaster that was known as the Sing Blue Silver Tour, the lads found themselves in Philadelphia, PA preparing for Live Aid. The day that**   **Simon was dreading and Nigel was excited yet upset about, knowing that the 13th July 1985 would be the day he was to leave Duran Duran.** **He hadn't told Simon or Andrew of his plans and he decided to keep it like that. As for Roger Andrew and Roger Meddows, much to the annoyance of their band mates they had decided to switch places, so Roger Andrew remained in London to help Queen and run some surprise errands and Roger Meddows headed to PA to perform with Duran Duran and carry out the plan he, Roger Andrew and Nigel had put together.** **He soon realised what an arrogant bastard Simon really was, going round thinking he was Macho Man Randy Savage, doing what he wanted and saying what he wanted, initially Roger Meddows did want to give him a piece of his mind but as they were due on stage soon, he had no choice but to wait.** **Meanwhile in London, Queen were raring to go, even Roger Andrew felt at ease. Within the first five seconds of being on stage, the band all settled down as Freddie kicked in with the opening lines to Bohemian Rhapsody. The crowd didn't even seen to acknowledge the change in the drummer as they sang along to Radio Ga Ga, within thirty to thirty-five minutes later, Queen had performed Hammer To Fall, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, the first verse of We Will Rock You and finally We Are The Champions leaving the London crowd excited and wanting more from the band, they had returned backstage when Deacy and Roger Andrew declared 'That was brilliant' making Brian and Freddie laugh.**

**Back in Philadelphia, the lads were still waiting to go on stage and when they did hit the stage, as Nicky Rhodes would put it it was 'One short of a complete and total fuck up', Nigel thankfully was glad Roger Andrew wasn't there to see Simon make a total twat of himself when it came to hitting the high notes in their current single A View To A Kill, even Roger Meddows couldn't help but cringe at the attempt of Simon hitting the high notes, he eventually settled in to happily drum along to Union Of The Snake while lip-syncing along, then during Save A Prayer Nigel and Roger Meddows put their plan into action, making sure Simon could see Nigel Taylor wondered over to where Roger Meddows was and started flirting with him and continued the plan until the last note of The Reflex was sung, only then did Simon lose his cool backstage**

**'You bastard' he screamed**

**'Me, what I do?' Nigel asked innocently**

**'Flirt with him, I fucking bet that's the only reason why Roger Andrew decided to stay in London' Simon answered pissed off pointing to Roger Meddows**

**At hearing his name being called Roger Meddows wondered over and let everything he kept bottled up out in one breath 'Excuse me, firstly don't you ever fucking dare talk about my boyfriend like that, especially when he's not in the room or in the same country** , **secondly he decided to stay in London because he had some errands to do, so back the fuck off and thirdly you fucking brought this on yourself by fucking Andrew behind Nigel's back and then having the fucking cheek to go and flirt with him, knowing fully well that you were married to Nigel' pointing to the youngest Taylor triplet shutting Simon up and making him feel so small that he trundled his way to Duran Duran's dressing room quietly.**

**'Thanks Rog' Nigel sighed cautiously approaching the older man**

**'Any time, now if you don't mind I need to go and rescue Roger Andrew from hearing one of Brian's tour stories' Roger Meddows smiled as he saw Nigel headed off in the direction of PHL to begin his life as the ex-bassist of Duran Duran.** **The second Roger Andrew arrived home, he got straight on the phone and booked two tickets to see Truro City go up against Gloucester City at Treyew Road, once he was sure that the tickets were booked he headed to the spare bedroom and started painting it pink, the adding a few details in like a pictures of him and Roger Meddows as babies, ultrasound scans and the babies names:- Rachelle-Macie Taylor and Rochelle-Lacie Taylor, being as gentle as he can he placed the engagement ring on the table before calling it a night. As Roger Meddows began the long journey home, he began to think of his boyfriend and how he did performing as part of Queen for a one off gig when he fell to sleep, After almost eleven hours in the air, Roger Meddows couldn't wait to get home and snuggle up to his boyfriend, when he finally did arrived home he noticed his boyfriend fast asleep on the settee his arms wrapped around his stomach forming a protective barrier to the two lives he was carrying, letting out a little smile he draped his boyfriend's Aston Villa blanket over him and headed upstairs for a bath when his eyes fell on the painted pink door of the spare room, thinking nothing of it Roger entered the bathroom and climbed into the bath, moaning as the lukewarm water hit his tired and aching body.**

 **The days that followed Live Aid saw both positive and negative things occur for the Duran Duran lads.** **The week started on a downside when Nigel announced his departure from Duran Duran breaking millions of girls hearts from Manchester to as far as San Jose, CA, he had made it clear he wanted a new start for him and his unborn daughter Betsy-Karen Stephanie Taylor and so decided to move to Alcester in Warwickshire while the finalisation of his divorce from Charlie was being processed. On the other hand things were looking peachy for Roger Andrew and Roger Meddows,** **they had recently got engaged after Roger Andrew proposed during half time of the match at Treyew Road between Truro City F.C. and Gloucester City A.F.C. before announcing he and Roger Meddows were set to become parents, thrilling Roger Meddows' band mates and Nigel Taylor. After being unlucky in love for several years, Nicky** **finally found love with Missing Persons front man Warren Cuccurullo and moved to Brooklyn, NY to be with him, Meanwhile Simon or should that now be Charlie moved to Erdington, B'ham with Andrew.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Two Years Later-**

 

**You would be totally forgiven to think that in the two years since Duran Duran had called it a day that Charlie had change his ways. Nope, he was still up to his old tricks, even being married (again) didn't stop him from shagging every bloke who came his way, he even went as far as making excuses up that he was working late in the recording studio, when he really was blowing some bloke off in the toilets of some random nightclub. Andrew being the gullible person he was, didn't even suspect his husband's illicit affairs, meanwhile in Brooklyn things had began looking up for the now raven-haired Nicky Cuccurullo, he had recently signed up to record the next Bond theme, he was so thrilled that he locked himself in his room and worked on the song until he had perfected it, feeling ready he handed it to his record label, not waiting for their opinions Nicky headed back to the hotel, he was currently living in courtesy of the tour he was on.**

**Back in England the two Rogers had recently welcomed a baby boy, whom they called Joseph James 'JJ' Taylor, while Nigel took the bold move to quit the music business to raise his daughters Betsy-Karen and Daisy-Leigh, although when it came to telling his husband, he couldn't find the words to tell him, so found a bottle of vodka and downed a shot, until he felt comfortable enough to talk, heading into the living he waited for Nik to return home from a recording session. He didn't have to wait long, as two minutes later Nik came bounding in, clearly pissed off**

**'That producer is a right fucking twat... Nik do this, Nik do that, who the fuck does he think I am, a fucking child' he exclaimed imitating the producer he was working with**

**'Nik, you don't need people like him giving you orders, you can do this on your own, I know you can' Nigel replied hiccuping**

**'You think I can? Nik questioned his sky blue eyes meeting the chocolate brown eyes of his husband**

**'Of course, now if you don't mind, I need...' Nigel responded making a mad dash to the bathroom where he started emptying his stomach**

**Watching on Nik could only guess that Nigel had something to tell him, but couldn't find the words to tell him. After flushing the toilet an exhausted Nigel Kershaw swayed his way to the master bedroom, where he sat on the bed and looked at his shoes**

**'Nigel, you've got something to tell me haven't you?' Nik asked appearing at the door**

**'No' Nigel lied**

**'Nigel John Kershaw?' Nik sternly catechized**

**'I've lost interest in music, so I've decided to quit the music industry' Nigel answered waiting for his husband to go off on one at him**

**'Is that it, Nigel I wouldn't of gone off at you' Nik smiled sitting next to his husband**

**'You wouldn't of?'**

**'Nige, it's up to you on what you want to do. I can't stop you... In fact the only thing I can do is support you' Nik explained**

**Meanwhile back in America, Nicky had just received a call from his manager telling him that he needed to get his arse down to his office. Taking it as bad news a nervous feeling Nicky made his way to his manager's office when he suddenly broke down in tears, after managing to compose himself, he eventually arrived at his manager's office. After getting positive reviews on the new Bond song, Nicky returned home to work on the rest of début album.**

**Meanwhile back in England Nigel** **with his knowledge of record producing, helped Nik produce what would ultimately become his second to last album... Entitling it Radio Musicola and although it didn't do as well as Nik had hoped, he was still proud of it regardless**

**After deciding he wasn't having as much fun as he used to have, Nik like Nigel decided to quit the music industry, he did however decide to continue song writing for other artists. Roger Andrew though was thriving and with his first ever solo album being released soon, he decided to start working on several tour dates around the UK in cities and villages that Duran Duran never had the chance to visit.**


End file.
